Aldam Berendus
. Never thought I'd be doing this... I'm supposed to guard this room. Orders from Falco himself. Weird, huh?|Aldam Berendus during To Catch a Thief|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Aldam Berendus is a Dunmer commoner and member of the East Empire Company living in Raven Rock. He is part of the quest "The Factor's Estate." Interactions Aiding and Abetting The Factor's Estate Dialogue Aiding and Abetting "Hi there, . Falco says I'm supposed to guard this room. He didn't say why, though. And boy, is it ever '''boring'."'' :boring "Nothing entertaining has happened since I got here. You have any ideas?" ::How about a drink? "Oh, sorry - I don't drink. I mean, aside from the occasional whiskey. You wouldn't.... you don't happen to have any, do you?" :::I do, in fact. Here you are. "Mmm....thanks, . I better not drink this here where anyone can see me, though. Uhh... I'll be back in a few minutes." :::No, sorry. "Ah, that's okay. I should be concentrating on the job, anyway." ::I don't have any suggestions. Sorry. "Ah, that's okay. I should be concentrating on the job, anyway." (If approached again) "Thanks for the drink, . You're a real friend." :boring "Funny how a little alcohol can make just about anything seem more interesting." The Factor's Estate "Hello, . Are you here about the '''estate'?"'' :estate "Well, it's a little complicated. At least, it is for me. So I've done as much as I can to make it real easy. See, there's three possible locations we coud build on. You need to choose one. So I set up torches at each of the places; you just take me to the torch at the place you want it built at, and say the word. Let me know when you're ready to get started, and I'll follow you." (If approached again) "Okay, . Ready to pick a spot for your '''estate'?"'' :estate "Okay, you want me to follow you now? Just tell me when we're at the spot you want us to build at." ::Follow me. "Off we go! Tell me when we're at the right spot." ::Nevermind. "Okay, you're the boss. Let me know if you change your mind." (If spoken to when not at a spot) "Umm.... We're not near any of the building sites for the estate, . You've got to show me exactly which one you want it built at. I don't want to make any mistakes." (After arriving at one of the three spots) "Is this where you want your '''estate' built, ?"'' :estate "Okay. Now you have to be really sure this is the right spot. I don't want you to have second thoughts later on. Are you SURE you want it built here?" ::Yes. "What the Factor wants, the Factor gets. I'll see to it that work gets started real soon on this, but it'll probably take a few days to be completed. Just so you know. I'd say at least five, provided we're left alone to work. If you keep coming back, it may slow us down some." ::No. ::(If at the western spot) ::"No, huh? Well, okay. There are two other spots, you know. Both of them east of here. Once's a little to the north, the other a little to the south. Maybe you'd like one of those better?" ::(If at the north-eastern spot) ::"No, huh? Well, okay. There are two other spots, you know. One south of here, and one at the west end of the colony. Maybe you'd like one of those better?" ::(If at the south-eastern spot) ::"No, huh? Well, okay. There are two other spots, you know. One north of here, and one at the west end of the colony. Maybe you'd like one of those better?" (If approached during construction) "Forgive me, but I really need to concentrate. I want this estate to be just right, and I don't want to mess anything up. Excuse me." (After construction) estate "I put a lot of work into it. I hope you like it." Quotes *''"You killed them all? Wow, . Thanks!"'' – After rescuing Aldam during "Under Siege" Appearances * de:Aldam Berendus ru:Альдам Берендус pl:Aldam Berendus Category:Bloodmoon: East Empire Company Members Category:Bloodmoon: Raven Rock Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Followers